


hurting me, hurting you

by imlimitedkery



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Everyone knows Tang Yi is overprotective of Shao Fei, but, what no one seems to know, is that Shao Fei is just as fiercely protective of his boyfriend.(Or the one where Shao Fei, the cinnamon roll too good, too pure for this world, shows what he is capable of when someone hurts his boyfriend)





	hurting me, hurting you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, unbetad, so all mistakes (and there's probably loads) are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any and I'll correct. Enjoy this headcannon that I couldn't help but write.   
EDIT: 14/11/19 I will go through this work and edit at some point soon... if there is anything you think could improve it please let me know in the comments!

Everyone knows if they want to stay in Tang Yi’s good side, you don’t mess with officer Meng Shao Fei. The former gang boss is somewhat of an overprotective boyfriend, and some would say that is an understatement (Shao Fei included). Even the new Captain of the Investigation Unit Three knows better than to send his best detective into raids after he had a visit from said overprotective boyfriend on his first week after a tough mission left the detective slightly hurt. He may be legit now, but the captain is still doesn’t want to be on his bad side.

Everyone knows that hurting the officer is a bad move, those who have tried it in the past have ended up beaten to a pulp or dead. So, whether they are part of the gang world or the business world, everyone knows Meng Shao Fei is untouchable.

What no one seem to know is that Shao Fei is just as protective of his boyfriend as he is of him.

The Unit Three detective is not as obvious with his feelings as his lover, except with him. Tang Yi knows, to an extent, what his boyfriend is capable to do for him. He knows how much he loves him. Everyone knows how much these two love each other, but no one know that as much as the officer has influenced the former gang boss, Shao Fei has been influenced by him as well.

He has lost many people in his life, and even if he still believes in justice, he is an officer of the law after all, he has also learned that sometimes, taking things into your own hands can be more satisfying, and helpful, than putting people behind bars. Not that he does this often. The good thing about Tang Yi going legit is that he no longer puts himself in dangerous situations.

Or that’s how it should be. Until Tang Yi decided to get himself stabbed and the world got to find out what happens when you piss off officer Meng Shao Fei.

.

It started as a normal day for Shao Fei or as normal as his days were since he got involved with Tang Yi. After three years in prison, he finally had his boyfriend back and they were having the best time of both their lives in a domestic bliss. Shao Fei had woken up with the smell of food reaching their bedroom. After a shower and getting dressed, he had gone down to the sight of Tang Yi, in a suit and apron setting the food at the table. Upon seeing him, the smile that formed in the former gang boss mouth was blinding to Shao Fei. He would never get tired of this. _Of them_.

‘Don’t just stand there. The food will get cold’ Tang Yi said without looking up at him.

‘Have I ever told you how much I like you in suits?’ Shao Fei said, eyeing him up and down.

‘Many times. Now eat your food. I have to go’

‘You’re not eating with me?’ he pouted.

‘I have a meeting to get to soon. If you’d woken up earlier, we could have.’ Tang Yi teased him, a small smile in his lips, ‘I’ll see you later. If I have time, I may meet you for lunch.’

Shao Fei smiled at him and nodded, happy with being able to see his boyfriend before the evening. As he sat down to eat, Tang Yi took his apron of and with a kiss to his lover’s lip, left the house.

.

Shao Fei walked into Investigation Unit Three with a smile on his face. He was already counting down the hours until lunch so he could see his Ah Yi. If someone had told him four years ago that he would be such a goner for that man, he would have laughed so hard, but here he was. Completely and utterly gone for the former Xing Tian Meng boss.

The day went on slowly as he didn’t have any cases to work, just piles and piles of paperwork. Not even Ah Zi could make the boring tasks entertaining. Every few minutes, he would check the clock to see how much time he had left until lunch. Shao Fei huffed for the tenth time in an hour, annoyed at how slow time was passing.

Until his phone rang.

Expecting it to be Tang Yi to tell him what time he would be meeting him for food, he grabbed the phone excitedly.

‘Ah Yi! Are you on your way?’ he said as soon as he answered the call, only to be meet with silence on the other line. ‘Tang Yi?’

‘Sorry but no’ a voice said.

‘Jack? Why are you calling me from Ah Yi’s phone?’

‘Jack?’ Zhao Zi jumped at the name of his boyfriend coming out of his friend’s mouth, turning in his chair to stare at him.

‘Something happened and I thought you should know’

‘What? What happened? Where’s Tang Yi? Is he ok?’ Shao Fei was starting to panic, which had everyone around him looking his way.

‘He is ok. Now. Resting in his bed. There was an issue at the meeting, and he got slightly stabbed…’

‘STABBED?’ Shao Fei jumped to his feet, and started for the door, Zhao Zi right behind him.

‘Slightly’ Jack was finding his reaction far too amusing and couldn’t keep his smile from his voice.

‘Who? Where? I’m on my way and he better be fine, or I swear I’m going to kill him!’ he had reached his car and was fighting with the keys to get it opened.

‘Ah Fei...’ Zhao Zi put his hand over his, ‘maybe I should drive.’

Shao Fei let him take his keys and rounded the car to get into the passenger seat all the while he had Jack telling him exactly what had happened. It when like this: The meeting between Tang Yi and another company’s CEO was going well until an ex-gang member had walked into the meeting and yelled at Tang Yi for running his life, before any of his men could tackle him, he had launched at Tang Yi with a knife and stabbed him on his side. Not wanting it to create any issues with the police, Tang Yi let his men take the idiot and he was taken home where the doctor met him and fixed him up.

By the time they made it into the house, Shao Fei was shaking with controlled rage. Who does that man think he is hurting his Ah Yi? Jack met him and Zhao Zi at the door, explaining that Tang Yi was currently sleeping in his bed, doctor’s orders, and that the man that had hurt him was in the room downstairs, the one that had not been used in a very long time, and where Tang Yi had punched and kicked the man that had dared shoot his Shao Fei before he was even his (he was always his though).

Without a word, Shao Fei headed inside, everyone expecting him to head upstairs to check on Tang Yi himself, but he went past the stair and straight towards the room being guarded by two of Tang Yi’s men. The stepped aside when they saw the look in his face and opened the door for him, curious to see what the Boss Wife and officer would do. Zhao Zi followed him, calling out his name to try and stop whatever his friend was about to do. Jack, on his part, was just as curious as the other men to see what was going to happen but no one could have seen it coming.

As soon as Shao Fei saw the tied man, all of his thought about arresting him went out the window. This is the man that hurt Ah Yi. His Ah Yi. Swinging his fist, he punched the man right in the face with such force that he went down.

‘AH FEI!’ Zhao Zi shouted horrified before he was dragged out the room by Jack. He tried to get his hands away from him, but his boyfriend was stronger, ‘Stop Jack! We need to stop him!’

‘No,’ Jack shock his head, ‘let him do whatever he wants, he’s not stupid. I’m sure he won’t go too far, and I’ll stop it if it gets there.’ Looking back at the now closed door, guarded again by the two men who now had proud looks on their faces, he felt proud himself. Damn, he really wasn’t expecting that, but he couldn’t help but smile, proud of officer Meng. Who would have thought the righteous man had it in himself?

.

Inside the room, Shao Fei had just delivered the fifth punch to the man’s face, which was now a bloody mess, while holding his upper body up by the shirt tightly gripped on his other fist. Looming over him on the floor, he got as close so he would be able to hear him through pain.

‘No one. No one hurts Tang Yi, do you understand?’ he whispered, ‘you’re going to be arrested now, and if you dare tell anyone what happened here, I’ll make sure you don’t last a day inside.’

Shao Fei let go of his shirt and the man fell to the floor. Just in case the message wasn’t clear enough, he kicked him a few times on the stomach, leaving him coughing and spiting blood on the floor. As he left the room, he finally let go of the breath he had been holding, letting his anger slowly melt and raising his eyes to see the people in the living room all staring at him. Zhao Zi, Jack and Dao Yi meet his eyes with different emotions: Zhao Zi was worried, Jack amused, and Dao Yi seemed almost proud.

‘Zhao Zi take the guy in and arrest him for attempted murder. Jack can bear witness to what he has done, and I’ll get Tang Yi to give a statement when he is better.’

‘Ah Fei…’

‘Don’t worry about me. He won’t say a thing’ Shao Fei tried to smile at him reassuringly.

‘He won’t,’ Jack said while taking out his butterfly knife out, ‘I’ll remind him of it.’

‘Thanks,’ he smiled at Jack, ‘I’ll go with Ah Yi now.’

He nodded his head towards Dao Yi, who nodded back, as he made his way to the stairs and up to their room.

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes searched for Tang Yi’s body on the bed. He was there. Sleeping like nothing had happened. His hair still combed back, his face slightly pale but untouched, his body still except for the rise and fall of his chest. Shao Fei let a sight of relief before he heard her voice calling at him.

‘What happened to you?’ Hong Ye looked him up and down, from his sweaty hair, to his bloodied hands, frowning.

‘It’s not mine,’ he smiled at her, knowing what she really wants to ask.

Her eyes widened the moment she understood exactly who’s blood that was, and she looked at him in amazement for a second, before her surprise turned into warmth.

‘You should go clean up before he sees you.’

He chuckled but started walking towards the bathroom. As he was about to walk past her, she got up from the chair she was sitting at next to Tang Yi’s bed and hugged him tightly. He knew what she meant to say but was too stubborn to: I’m proud of you.

‘I’ll leave now. Don’t get in trouble,’ she said as she let him go.

Shao Fei smiled as he watched her leave and close the door behind her before turning to Tang Yi. Leaning down, he touched his cheek softly and then made his way to the shower. Once he was done and dressed in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, he pulled his side of the bedsheets and got into bed. If he was going to watch over his hurt boyfriend, he was going to be as close as possible, and he needed to make sure Tang Yi was there, safe and in one piece. Snuggling to his arm and trying to avoid the area where he knew the bandage must be, he slowly fell asleep.

.

Tang Yi woke up in a cocoon of warmth. Turning his head, he saw his Ah Fei sleeping at his side, his arm draped over his stomach and his face pressed against his shoulder. He smiled. He never thought one day he would have this, someone to wake up to, that made him so happy with just seeing their sleeping face, but there he was. For a second, he is confused as to why they are there. The last thing he remembers is the doctor sorting his wound out. A quick look at the clock told him it had been several hours since that. Someone must have called Shao Fei if he was there during working hours, even if it was close to the end of the day. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad that his boyfriend had been looking after him in his sleep, but it hadn’t been such a serious injury. He told Jack there was no need to worry the officer just for a small stab wound.

As much as he wanted to stay and see his lover wake up, he also wanted to cook him as he had promised him and specially now. After all, he knew how much Shao Fei worries and he wants to make it up to him. Slowly, he moved the arm over his stomach and got out from under it, making sure his boyfriend was still sleeping before grabbing his robe and putting his slippers on. He walked downstairs slowly, just in case the wound decided to be painful, but it was not more than a pull at his side. When he reached the ground floor, he was surprised to find some of his men leave the room at the back with a bunch of cleaning supplies. He knew Jack had put the man there until he decided what to do with him, after all, he was a reformed but there were things he still dealt with the old way.

Reaching the room, he saw that not only was it empty, but the smell of bleach was heavy, something that could only happen if blood had been cleaned of the floor. He turned to go find some of his men and ask for an explanation, which didn’t take him long.

‘Talk,’ he told his men as soon as he saw them by the front door.

‘Boss?’ one of them asked.

‘Where is the man that was there?’ he pointed towards the back of the house, ‘and what happened there?’

They look at each other before responding, ‘the man was taken to the police station by Jack and his officer,’ one said, ‘the boss wife took care of him.’

‘You should have seen it, boss,’ the other added, excited, ‘he was begging to be taken away by the time the boss wife was done with him.’

Tang Yi looked at them with wide eyes, not believing a word they said. He turned around and walked to the kitchen, trying to process the idea that his Ah Fei, officer Meng Shao Fei, would hurt someone until there is blood to be cleaned of the floor. He decided he needed to confirm this with the only person that he could get the truth of. He called Jack.

‘Boss, what can I do for you?’ the amusement on his voice told Tang Yi they had not been lying but he needed to hear it from him.

‘My men are telling me something which I’m not believing so I need you to tell me what exactly happened today. In my house.’

‘Ah, you would have been proud. I never thought I would see the day officer Meng did something outside of the law, but it was great to see. I told Zhao Zi not too worry, you know. That it wouldn’t go far, but the man could barely stand on his feet.’

Tang Yi’s mouth was hanging open in disbelief. His Ah Fei had done what?

Jack continued, ‘I think word will go around now about it, not to the cops of course, no one is that stupid, but I doubt anyone will attempt anything against you again. Not if they want to keep breathing.’

‘I have to go,’ Tang Yi cut the call before Jack could get any more words out. Forgetting what he had gone downstairs to do, he rushed up the stairs. Opening the door with more force than needed, he stared down at the man sleeping on their bed. He closed the door and walked more calmly towards the bed. How much did he love him? His boyfriend. His law-abiding boyfriend had hurt someone for him. Because they had hurt him. What did he do to deserve him?

Pulling the bedsheets away from the amazing man right in front of him, he climbed on top of him and started kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his eyelids, and finally his lips. By then, Shao Fei had woken up and without much thoughts, kissed back. If Tang Yi wanted to wake him up with kisses, who was he to refuse? Slow, sweet pecks turned into more when Tang Yi’s tongue licked the other man’s lips. Shao Fei moaned into the kiss when he felt their tongues touch. His hands moved from the bed to Tang Yi’s back, where he tightly grabbed the robe he was wearing until he decided he needed more. While Tang Yi kept attacking his lips and one of his hands started to roam under his t-shirt, Shao Fei’s moved to the front to untie the robe and push it of his shoulders, and with a little cooperation, threw it to the floor. Tang Yi separated from his lips to look down at his lover and his dazzled look, and pulling him up to a sitting position, he removed his t-shirt first and then his own. His hands roamed down his torso, feeling every muscle, before pushing him back down. Their lips met again, tongues playing, teeth biting. Shao Fei’s hands played with Tang Yi’s hair while he let his hands push past the waistband of his sweatpants and get his hand on the officer’s hard cock. Shao Fei moaned loudly, head falling against the pillow, and hands tightening their grip on the hair they were pulling at. Wanting more, Tang Yi licked his way from Shao Fei’s ear down his neck before moving away to pull the pants of his lover.

‘As much as I want to lick you until you melt, I don’t think I can hold it much longer,’ Tang Yi said, ‘We’ll have time for that later. Now, I need you.’

‘Hmm,’ the usually loud and talkative man couldn’t utter a word at that moment.

Once both their pants were on the floor, Tang Yi reached into his bedside table to get the lube out. Getting some on his fingers, he pushed a panting Shao Fei’s leg up to get a better access and then reached down to push one finger in. The officer gasped at the sudden intrusion but relaxed as soon as Tang Yi began kissing his neck, making soothing sound against his skin. When he could feel the ring loosing, he pushed another one in, and another. Shao Fei was trembling under him, cock leaking against their stomachs, begging to be touched.

‘Today,’ Tang Yi said, ‘I want you to come just from me. No touching.’

‘Tang Yi…’ he pouted.

Before he could complain about the order, Tang Yi had taken his fingers out and guiding his cock with one hand, while the other continued to hold Shao Fei’s leg up, pushing in. They both moaned at the feeling, one from being filled up and the other from the warmth and tightness surrounding him. Slowly Tang Yi started to move, long thrusts at first, but unable to hold on any longer, he started moving faster and faster, thrusting into his lover with all the desire he had for him. Shao Fei moaned loudly, loving the slow but even more the fast thrusts. Before he had a chance to ask Tang Yi for more, the other delivered hard and deep into him. It wasn’t long until Shao Fei was coming, untouched, against his stomach, with Tang Yi following right after at the feel of his lover tightening even more around him.

Tang Yi fell on top of Shao Fei, both breathing hard and ragged. After a few minutes, Tang Yi moved to the side, pulling out of his lover, but pulling him into his arms. They stayed there, arms tightly around each other, eyes locked and smiling.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
